Rabble Rousers
by Fictionnaire
Summary: When there's no case about, the NCIS team have to entertain themselves somehow. Some is fun, and some is not so fun. How does the team kill time?
1. Truth Or Dare

_**RABBLE ROUSER  
**_A/N: special thanks to ME Wafford for giving me the idea for the title…

"Come on Ziva," Tony said. "It'll be fun."

"No Tony," Ziva replied impatiently. "The answer is no, I do not want to."

Tony took off the glasses. "Look, Ziva. If you're going to live in this country, you should learn our customs. Since we don't have a case, I want to teach you something," Tony said smiling.

"I do not want to play this… What do you call it again?" Ziva asked.

"Truth or Dare," Tony answered flatly as they stood in the middle of the bullpen. McGee kept an eye on them as he almost always did. "McGee, you like Truth or Dare right?" He asked.

McGee looked for the nearest exit. "No," he answered.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"You had me prank call Director Morrow, pretending to be his love child," McGee replied, "It was a very confusing day."

"It was fun though," Tony smiled. "Hey, come on… Just one round. We'll teach Ziva about it," he prodded. "You know you're going to say yes."

_Where's a dead marine when you want one?_ McGee thought to himself. "Alright," He had no reasonable excuse to say no.

"Rules are simple… We ask you Truth or Dare, if you chose truth we get to ask you any question we want to and if you answer dare you have to do what we tell you to do," Tony explained it simply.

"Then you will leave me alone?" Ziva asked.

"Then I will leave you alone Ziva," Tony answered. "So Ziva, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Ziva answered as she dared Tony to make her do something totally off the wall.

"Alright," Tony spoke to McGee for a moment. "Alright Ziva," Tony said with a dry smile. "We dare you to drink Abby's cup of Caf Pow," he said.

"Sounds easy," Ziva said as they made their way to Abby's lab.

"Without asking her," McGee interjected.

Ziva went totally quiet as they entered Abby's lab. They knew that Gibbs would be there soon just to see how his favorite was going and he'd never dare to go down there without her favorite drink. Fortunately they didn't have to wait long.

"Hey Bossman,' Abby said with delight.

Right on cue, Gibbs placed the oversized cup on her desk and Tony nudged Ziva. She shook her head and walked over to pick up the cup. Before anyone could say anything, she lifted the cap off and began drinking the Caf Pow in large mouthfuls till the point where the liquid was spilling out the sides of her mouth.

"Thank you Gibbs," Ziva said as she wiped her mouth.

Abby watched the others leave and looked in the cup. "She drunk my Caf Pow," she pouted. Gibbs began to slowly back away. "How could she do that to me? I don't know why, I don't know how… But I'm sure its Tony's fault," she said angrily.

* * *

"My turn," Ziva began talking really fast when they arrived back in the bullpen.

"You alright Ziva?" McGee asked as Ziva's eyes popped wide open.

"Ohhhhhhhhh wellllllll what a rush!" Tony called out.

"TruthordareMcGee?" She asked McGee.

McGee took awhile to answer the question because he had to decipher it first. "Dare," he answered because he was fearful that truth would lead to them questioning his sex life… Again.

"Givemeyourweapon," Ziva ordered.

"Speak slower," McGee told her as he attempted not to laugh at Ziva on a sugar rush.

"Give… Me… Your… Weapon," Ziva said very slowly, McGee handed over the Sig pistol and Ziva promptly pulled it apart. "I dare you to take that to Gibbs and get him to put it back together for you," Ziva explained the dare.

McGee looked mortified at the parts in his hands. "He'd think I'm an idiot," he protested. This had to be worse than convincing Morrow that an NCIS agent was his love child.

"I'll have to wait till he gets back," McGee said, maybe they'd get a case in the meantime. "Truth or," he began.

"Dare Probie," Tony replied quickly.

"I dare you to drink Gibbs' coffee when he gets back," McGee replied. Tony's face went pale.

"Oohgooddare," Ziva laughed as she began pacing up and down the bullpen.

"Any cases Boss?" McGee asked Gibbs as soon as he sat down. Gibbs shook his head. "Um Boss, I seemed to have had a little accident." McGee swallowed as Gibbs put his coffee down. "Can you put my pistol back together please Boss?" McGee asked as he dumped all the parts on the desk.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked. "I should teach you how to do it,"

"Ziva took my gun apart Boss," McGee answered.

"Taddle-hind," Ziva poked her tongue out.

"Taddle-Tail Ziva," Tony corrected as he walked closer to the desk. There was a perfect opportunity since Gibbs was busy putting McGee's weapon back together and explaining it in detail. He reached down and took the coffee cup off the desk and skulled it down. "Thanks for the coffee Boss," Tony said as he licked his lips.

Gibbs had a stunned look on his face as he stood up. On the rare occasion, he'd been known to drink another agent's coffee, but nobody had ever dared to touch his deliberately. First he copped an earful from Abby about her Caf Pow because of Ziva, McGee had him putting together _his _weapon and to top it all off, Tony had just drunk all of his coffee.

Tony saw the murderous look in Gibbs' eyes. "Run!" he called out as they began making a run for it.

"You can't hide forever," Gibbs said.

* * *

A/N: I love these little bits... They don't have dead people everyday, so I often wonder what they get up to when they're bored. Not sure if this is one off or not.


	2. Abbs and Gibbs Take revenge

McGee exited the car and was walking towards the elevator when a masked man grabbed him from behind, covered his mouth and dragged him away. McGee wasn't strong enough to fight off the attacker.

Tony entered work early that day and was in a good mood up until the time he saw the grim look on Gibbs' face. He remembered the day when he told him and Kate that Pacci was murdered, he braced himself for terrible news.

"What's happening Boss?" Tony dared to ask.

"There's a crime scene downstairs… There's a lot of blood," Gibbs told him.

They picked up their crimes scene equipment and headed down to the garage. There was a hell of a lot of blood on the ground. "Pick that up," Gibbs said to Tony.

"It's a wallet," Tony said as he opened the bloodstained wallet. His heart stopped beating, "It's McGee's," he said almost crying. There was no way this amount of blood could have gone well for McGee. He took a generous sample of it to Abby's lab.

"What you got for me?" Abby said as Tony handed over the blood sample that had been taken.

"I need you to find out who this belongs to," Tony said then answered his cell as soon as it rung. "Hey Boss," he said into the phone.

"Tony meet me in the main female's toilets right now," Gibbs said so quickly that Tony wasn't quite sure if he had heard his boss right.

"Excuse me?" Tony asked with a surprised high pitched tone.

"Get to the main woman's toilets right now DiNozzo," Gibbs said impatiently. "We've got more blood,"

Tony virtually ran to the toilets and Gibbs was there taking photos. "I found this," Gibbs said as he handed him the wallet. "It's Ziva David's," he said. Tony confirmed this by looking into the contents.

"This doesn't look good," Tony said grimly as he collected another blood sample.

"You think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked in an angry tone. "Get that sample to Abby and tell her I want the results fast tracked. While you do that, I'm going to look into video footage," Gibbs barked.

"On it Boss," Tony said.

"Oh Tony," Abby immediately hugged him and began crying, "Its Timmy's blood, I've seen the photos and there was too much blood there," Abby cried into his chest.

"Abbs, I'm really sorry," Tony said. "But there's been more blood found… We think it might be Ziva's," he said quietly. "Do you want me to take it somewhere else?"

Abby acted all offended by it as she snatched the sample from Tony's grasp and began testing it to see if it matched. The monitor confirmed their worst fears as the pictured of Ziva David came up with positive match.

"That was quick," Tony whispered as he felt his knees about to buckle. It seemed that he'd become pretty good at losing team members. "Oh my God," Tony couldn't believe that two of his colleagues could be dead in one day.

"Anthony," Ducky came barging into the lab. "We have a serious situation," he said solemnly.

"What is it Ducky?" Tony asked.

"Well we have a dead body in Autopsy," Ducky told him.

"A dead body in autopsy? Isn't there suppose to be dead bodies in Autopsy?" Tony blinked.

"Well two actually, Officer David's and Timothy are on a slab in storage." Ducky motioned for Tony to follow him and he did.

_**AUTOPSY**_

He couldn't believe that he was standing in front of the still bodies of Ziva on the right table and McGee on the left. All the times he'd teased them, he wished he could take it back to bring them to life. "Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"He's interrogating some suspects," Ducky answered as he walked towards the opposite end. "I have to perform an autopsy," he lowered his head.

Tony felt really sorry for the old ME and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Are you ok Ducky?"

"Yes of course I am my dear boy," Ducky lifted his chin up and walked over to tables. Ziva was to the left and McGee was on the right hand side. "Let's get started shall we," Ducky said as he grabbed the scalpel.

"I'm going to see how Gibbs is doing with the subjects," Tony answered and was surprised to have his photograph taken by Ducky.

"Sorry about that dear boy," Ducky said to him. "Ok… But can you just do one thing for these two," he asked.

Tony swallowed. "Um… Sure, but what can I do for them?" Tony asked.

"Why don't you ask them?"

Tony felt ridiculous as he leant down to Ziva's ear. "What is the one thing I can do for you two?" Tony asked them and felt very stupid as Ducky took more photos of the body. There was an uncanny silence.

"Wake us up before you go, go," McGee sung as he sat up.

"Don't leave me hanging like a yo-yo," Ziva joined in.

Wake us up before you go, go," Mcgee sung again.

"I don't want to miss it when you hit that high," Ziva sung.

Tony's color drained from his face and he felt very confused. "Gotcha DiNozzo," Gibbs snuck out of nowhere.

"Boss?" Tony asked. "This is so not funny,"

"From where I stand it is," Gibbs responded. "Never ever mess with my coffee DiNozzo," he said.

"And never mess with my Caf Pow." Abby said.

"But how, why? What?" Tony asked.

"It's simple," Abby said. "Bossman here kidnapped McGee and Ziva, I staged the crime scene," she said proudly. "Once we got them and scared them up a bit they were very easy to convince to take part. Oh and those tests I did, I didn't do. It was all fake blood."

"I gathered that," Tony said.

"Hope this teaches you a lesson," Gibbs couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah it truly does," Tony lowered his head to hide a dry, cunning smile. "Yes I've learned one thing Boss."

"What DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"That this… Means war," Tony replied.


	3. Coffee Caper

Rabble Rousers 3

**Messing With the Coffee… Again**

Gibbs left the coffee cup as he went to MTAC to see Jenny. Tony sprinted over to Gibbs' desk and began playing with the coffee cup. "What are you doing Tony?" McGee was almost afraid to ask.

"Hush," Tony said as he approached McGee's desk.

"What are you doing?" McGee asked as Tony began playing with his coffee cup.

"I'm putting a hole in your cup," Tony said as if it was that obvious.

McGee shook his head. "I can see that. Why are you putting a hole in my cup?" He asked in a confused tone. "You did that with Gibbs, why are you playing a joke on Gibbs' coffee… He's going to kill you," he said.

"I'm not playing a joke on Gibbs McWorry, I'm playing a joke on Ziva," Tony replied with a smile.

"How is putting a hole in Gibbs and my cup playing a joke on Ziva," McGee asked a perfectly reasonable question. He was definitely interested.

"Just watch and when I go take a drink, you take one to," Tony said and waited for McGee to nod affirmatively. Finally, he caved in out of blatant curiosity.

Gibbs double timed it down the stairs and into the bullpen before sitting down at his desk. Ziva soon sat at her desk as well. Tony waited and waited for Gibbs to take a drink so that he could as well. There was something about it that felt odd to Ziva since McGee was looking pretty nervous. Finally, Gibbs raised the coffee cup to his lips, Tony and McGee followed suit.

Gibbs leapt to his feet as coffee somehow escaped his cup and dribbled down his shirt. Tony's did as well and so did McGee's. Tony leapt up and checked the front of the trousers. "What the hell?!" Tony exclaimed.

McGee played copycat and did the same thing. Gibbs looked around. In fact, the only person who seemed to be enjoying their coffee was Ziva. The others were trying to wipe the spilled coffee from there shirt or crotch.

"Ziva David!" Gibbs bellowed angrily. "My office, now!"

* * *

Ziva looked at him blankly and was surprised at why she was being singled out but had no choice but to follow him into the elevator.

"I told DiNozzo not to mess with my coffee," Gibbs said angrily. "So what do you do today? You of all people should know not to piss me off!"

"But Boss," Ziva protested.

"But nothing. What on earth possessed you to put a hole in my cup?" Gibbs asked.

"I did not," Ziva cried out.

"Well you're the only one who's been enjoying their coffee," Gibbs replied. "Are you trying to convince me that Tony or McGee put holes in mine and theirs but not yours?" Gibbs asked.

"Maybe," Ziva answered but got a headslap for her trouble. "Ow," she replied.

"Don't lie to me Ziva David," Gibbs said to her.

"But I did not lie," Ziva protested. "I do not know why my cup was the only one that did not have a hole in it."

* * *

Eventually Gibbs and Ziva came back into the bullpen. "Ah, we got you new coffees Boss," Tony said.

Gibbs looked at the coffee on his desk and then at the coffee on Ziva's desk. He took his coffee and swapped it with Ziva's and dared her to say anything. "Thanks you two," Gibbs went to take a drink but the contents were dripping out of the cup and onto his shirt again. "Ah, hell," he cursed.

"We were teaching Ziva a lesson," McGee responded quickly. "We had no idea you'd take her cup," he said.

"Which one of you two is responsible for this?" Gibbs asked.

Tony and McGee looked at each other and went for the scripted response. "It was the one armed man Boss," the two answered together.

Gibbs glared at them. "Alright, alright… I get it." Gibbs told them. "I don't mind these practical jokes when we have a case… BUT MY GODDAMN COFFEE IS OFF LIMITS! YOU GOT THAT?!"

"Yes Boss," The team answered in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Made you look


	5. Desk Duties

_**

* * *

**_

Desk Duties

Tony had been gone all afternoon on some ridiculous errand for Gibbs. Well he assumed this type of punishment was better than any others that Gibbs might have thought up. But it was good to get back into the bullpen and back behind his desk. Nobody else was there and Tony had assumed everyone else had gone for a late lunch or something.

Tony opened up his desk draw but found that it was stuck. "Oh great!" Tony muttered as he tried to open up the stuck draw. He stood on one leg and propped the other against the desk and pulled with all his might. "Damn it," Tony cursed. Finally he was able to get the draw free. He ruffled through the contents of the draw and found the usual items of pads, paper, pencils and a bra, fluffy hand-

"What?!" Tony asked. He looked wide eyed at his desk and realized something with astonishment. This wasn't his desk. "Has anyone seen my desk?" Tony asked loudly.

"Yeah it's a lovely desk," An agent called out.

"You're sitting at it," A female agent called out as well.

"Really funny and no I'm not," Tony held up a pair of fluffy handcuffs. "Contrary to popular belief, I do not keep fluffy handcuffs at work!" He shouted.

"Well where do you keep them then?" The male agent called back.

Tony rolled his eyes after. "I don't have any fluffy handcuffs," Tony responded.

"But you just said you don't keep them at work," The woman replied.

"Ahh, Shut up!" Tony shouted back. "Who has my desk?"

Tony looked around the bullpen and thought for a moment. There were two suspects that could possibly have taken his desk, either Ziva or Gibbs. McGee wouldn't dare mess with his desk. Tony took everything off Ziva's desk and rolled it over to the elevator and pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. He was shocked to find his desk waiting for him in the elevator.

"Right," Tony said shaking his head. He then wheeled his desk out and rolled it back to his area and took the desk he was just sitting at and rolled that towards the elevator. Unfortunately he had to wait for the elevator to come back up. Tony pushed the desk in and went back to the bullpen.

He carefully removed all the stuff off Gibbs desk and took that to the elevator but again he had to wait. There was just enough room for the third desk. Thankfully all the times playing Tetris made this puzzle easy to do.

* * *

A young agent on a different floor rubbed his eyes hard assuming that he must have been tired and seeing things. He'd pressed the elevator button only to find that someone's desk was there. It was too much of a shock to go in so he waited… The next time it came down, there were two desks in it. But the third time it came around, there were three of them in there and that was just brain draining trying to figure out how the hell that happened.

* * *

Tony had the computers and the desktop stuff placed perfectly except for one minor thing, they were now sitting on the floor. He looked proudly at his handiwork before leaving the bullpen and hiding out of sight.

Gibbs, McGee and Ziva were talking but that quickly stopped when they'd seen that Gibbs' and Ziva's desks were missing, everything else was right as they left it. Tony let them wonder for awhile until he walked into the bullpen and sat at his desk and pretended to struggle with opening the draws. Now the others were even more confused.

"What happened to your desk Boss?" Tony asked innocently.

He glared at Tony, he knew that he'd done it somehow.

"I can't get my draws open Boss," Tony said excitedly.

* * *

"Agent Gibbs, McGee, DiNozzo and Officer David," Jenny called out. "I want to see you lot in my office now!"

The four agents stepped into the office muttering about what happened to their desks.

"Yes Director?" Gibbs asked as if they had no idea why they were called in.

"Lately, your lot's behavior has been bordering on unacceptable," Jenny said seriously. "The stunt with the blood in the garage and toilets was a horrendous mess," she admonished them.

"In all fairness, that wasn't MY fault," Tony protested.

"And Tony, did you not roll everyone else's desk into the elevator?" Jenny asked.

"Not everybody's," Tony answered. Which was true, McGee's desk was still in the bullpen only because there wasn't enough room for a forth desk.

"Enough, this childhood antics need to stop," Jenny warned.

"You are right Director," Ziva said. "We will stop these childish antics," she said.

"Good," Jenny replied.

McGee covered his mouth with his hand and coughed once.

"Now anyone wish to tell me how this started?" Jenny asked.

"Well DiNozzo drunk my coffee," Gibbs answered.

"I object," Tony said. "It started with me trying to teach Ziva about some American Customs," he explained. "I know how people keep saying I should teach the less experienced agents a thing or two… So I was teaching Ziva truth or dare," Tony didn't skip a beat when McGee snorted which caused Ziva to finally crack. "And she chose dare, so I dared her to drink Abby's Caf-Pow and she did."

"Wait a minute… Truth or Dare?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, well Ziva had to do it because she was dared to," Tony continued. "Well, then she dared me to drink Gibbs' coffee… So as you see it wasn't my fault."

Gibbs shook his head as they all tried not to laugh. "So what happened with the mess in the garage and the female's toilet?"

"Well I was getting back at DiNozzo for drinking my coffee so I staged the murder of Ziva and McGee," Gibbs explained as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Jenny just threw her arms up and sat behind her desk. "So I have your word that the childish pranks against each other stops now," Jenny said.

"Yes," Ziva answered, "We will no longer play childish pranks on each other," she said.

"Good," Jenny said. "Dismissed."

* * *

They walked back to the bullpen. "So where are our desks?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know," everyone answered together.

The elevator doors opened and three desks were angrily pushed out as a suited man strode onto the floor.

"Fornell," Ziva, McGee and Tony said in unison with huge grins plastered on their faces.

"Huddle up," Tony said to Ziva and McGee. "I have the perfect prank for Fornell,"

"Didn't we agree not to pull childish pranks on each other?" McGee asked.

"Ziva said we would no longer play childish pranks on each other," Tony pointed to himself and them. "We didn't say anything about Fornell."

* * *

**_A/N: Chapter 4 was purely for my entertainment... LOL, got to admit it was funny. Anyway what does Tony have planned for Fornell?_**


	6. Fornell Frustrations

_**Rabble Rousers Chapter 5**_

_**Fornell's frustrations**_

"Break," Tony said after having a lengthy discussion with Ziva and McGee. All of them had a bright smile on their face, as soon as Fornell approached they quickly got rid of the smiles.

"Agent DiNozzo," Fornell greeted with discontent.

"Agent Fornell," McGee responded.

"Agent McGee," Fornell said.

"Agent Fornell," Tony replied.

Fornell began to look confused as he tried to figure out the logistics of the answers. "Officer David?" He greeted Ziva who didn't respond.

"So what brings you here?" Ziva said all chirpy and bubbly and ran straight to Gibbs and wrapped her arms around his neck before whispering something in his ear. "Yay!" She screamed in a joyous manner.

"Wow, she's good," Tony said with a smirk, the wide-eyed look on Gibbs had dissipated as Ziva filled him in on the joke.

"What's that Probie?" McGee shouted at Tony.

This made Fornell snap around. There was definitely something going on here. "Agent Gibbs?" He asked but received no response. At that moment, Abby came bouncing along in the bullpen, being her usual self but was almost knocked off balance when Ziva embraced her in a big hug. "Agent Gibbs! I demand that you answer me," Fornell warned anyone who'd listen.

"Yes," Abby lowered her voice considerably.

"Abby?" Fornell asked.

"Yes Fornell?" Ziva answered.

"Ziva?" He asked.

"Yes?" Gibbs responded.

"Gibbs!" Fornell snapped. He felt like pulling his hair out whenever he dealt with these members of NCIS. He swore he had a full head of hair before he began dealing with Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"What?" Abby said as she walked around. "My patience is running thin Fornell. What do you want?"

"I want this to stop and I want Gibbs to talk to me," Fornell said, almost whining.

"I am talking to you," Abby replied.

"Stop that Abby," Fornell was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Stop what?" Ziva asked innocently. "I didn't do anything."

"Ziva!" Fornell shouted.

"What?" Gibbs said as he picked up the letter opener from the floor. "I am starting to get annoyed," he began playing with the letter opener.

"I'm getting frustrated," Fornell cursed under his breath in annoyance.

"Ok, break it off," Tony said as he walked alongside Fornell with an arm draped across his shoulder. "I'm sorry Fornell," Tony acted sincerely. "We're just so bored lately we were going to play that joke on the next person who approached us… That person was unfortunately you," Tony said. "Again, I apologize."

Fornell shrugged his shoulders as he brushed the young agent off. Tony walked backwards as he watched Fornell go to another NCIS team. Tony had a triumphant smile plastered across his face as he moved along in the bullpen for a better view of Fornell. Out of curiosity, the rest of the team followed his slow deliberate movements.

They observed him walk into another area and somebody brushed past Fornell and knocked the arm. "Hey," Fornell shouted at the agent but even that was short lived when another passing agent walked into him. It seemed that everyone who walked near him, bumped into him and by the end of his visit, he was getting pretty annoyed by all the people nudging him as they walked by.

He picked up what he'd come in for and was about to leave when someone knocked the folder out of his hands. "What's going on?" McGee asked as he looked directly at Tony. They followed Tony as he walked back down the bullpen to get a good view of Fornell getting into the elevator. Once Fornell entered he faced the front and they saw the big letters on a piece of paper fixed to his shirt that read, "Nudge Me".

* * *

The agents in the bullpen cracked up as the doors to the elevator reopened and Fornell stepped out and walked at an angry pace past the bullpen and up the stairs to the offices. It wasn't long till Tony was called into the office by Jenny.

"Did you want to see me Director?" Tony asked as he sat down.

"Did you stick a Nudge Me sign on Agent Fornell?" Jenny asked. She couldn't believe that anybody under the Federal employ would do that.

"Are you accusing me Fornell?" Tony asked.

"You're the only person that would do that kind of thing that got close to me," Fornell answered.

"Is that a reasonable assumption?" Tony questioned.

"I believe it is," Fornell responded quickly. "And your behavior, all of your behavior was so disrespectful," he added.

"Are you seriously that pissed?" Tony asked.

"Yes!" Fornell answered.

"You're lucky you lot haven't been brought in front of the disciplinary board," Jenny warned him.

"What can I do to prevent that?" Tony asked.

"You can apologize to Fornell here," Jenny said. "Then will you let the matter rest Fornell?" She asked.

"Yes," Fornell replied.

"What should I apologize for?" Tony asked.

"How about for not showing me the respect I deserve?" Fornell asked.

"Can you accept my apology for not treating you with the respect you deserve?" Tony asked innocently.

"Yes," Fornell answered as they reluctantly shook hands with each other. "Goodbye," he said as he left.

Tony thought hard for a moment. "Will I see you again?" Tony asked as he left.

Fornell just stared at him before closing the door behind him.

"I hope not to see you in my office in the near future Agent DiNozzo," Jenny told him.

"Don't you want to see me again soon?" Tony asked.

""Get out of here Agent DiNozzo," Jenny said.

"Am I dismissed?" Tony asked.

"Just get out of here," Jenny pointed to the door.

"Is that the exit?" Tony asked but stood up and left through that very door and headed back to the bullpen where the others were busy getting their desks back in order and he quickly sat down as he watched the others work. It was turning into a fun week that's for sure.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed Tony's Question's Only game in direct off Whose Line

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_**Tony Hawk**_


	7. Tony Hawk

_**RABBLE ROUSERS**_

**Tony Hawk**

Gibbs saw the elevator doors open and instead of walking in at a quick pace, he looked like he was gliding. Ziva stood open mouthed as Tony missed the bullpen entrance and went zooming past in an unbelievable pace and almost bumped into the stairs. Tony came walking back with a sulky look on his face as he walked into the bullpen with a skateboard under his arm.

"Any cases today Boss?" Tony asked as he put the skateboard on the carpet near his table.

"Yes DiNozzo," Gibbs said. "But I thought it's such a beautiful day, I didn't want to spoil it," he added in sarcasm.

"Why do you have a skateboard Tony?" Ziva asked. "Do you think you are Tony Eagle?" She asked.

"I think you mean Tony Hawk… But no, not really Zee-Vah," Tony answered as he began tearing up a bit of scrap paper into tiny pieces as loudly as he could before sitting down.

"Well you look like Tony Hawk with that skateboard," McGee said.

"Careful, I'm beginning to think you have a thing for him McGay," Tony said as he sat on his seat and began coughing.

"Are you alright?" Gibbs asked with a concerned look.

Tony held his hand up to signal that he was fine as he used the other hand to cover his mouth as he coughed harder and bits of paper looked as if it was coming out of his mouth as it flew into the air.

"I got it now!" McGee exclaimed loudly. "It's definitely not Tony Hawk is it," he said with a smile.

"Nope," Tony replied as he stood near the skateboard. "Hey McGee,"

"Yes Tony?" He asked.

"What would you like to do?" Tony asked. "Would you like to swing on a star or carry moonbeams home in a jar or be better than you are or would you rather be a mule?" Tony sung as he took the skateboard out of the bullpen.

"A mule is an animal with long funny ears, he kicks up at anything he hears." McGee continued the song and stood up to watch Tony walk around with the skateboard. "Hi back is brawny and his brain is weak… He's just plain stupid with a stubborn streak." McGee sung louder as Tony was kneeling on the skateboard using his hands to push him along.

"Kind of like Tony," Ziva said.

"And by the way, if you hate to go to school, you may grow up to be a mule." Tony whizzed passed as he clasped onto the front of the skateboard. "Or would you rather be a fish?"

"A fish is an animal that swims in a brook, it doesn't write its name or read a book," McGee watched Tony zip right back again. "And to fool the people is his only thought, though he's slippery he always gets caught," He sung.

"If that's the sort of life that you wish… You may grow up to be a fish." Tony rolled into the bullpen and stood up.

"And all the monkeys aren't in the zoo. Everyday you meet quite a few." McGee and Tony sung in unison. "You see its all up to you, you could be better than you are," they sung.

"Take it home," Tony said. "Come on."

"You could be swinging on a star," McGee went for the big finish and their performance was greeted by silence.

"Well?" Tony asked nervously.

"You're right about one thing DiNozzo," Gibbs said. "All the monkeys aren't in the zoo."

Tony sighed and looked at Ziva as he hoped that she'd have something nice to say. "That was pitiful," Ziva said. "Your performance was flat and plain awful. Honestly, I don't even know why you bother showing up," she said coldly.

"God Zee-Vah, it was a mistake getting you interested in watching American Idol," Tony replied. There wasn't much of a difference between Ziva and Simon Cowell. "Hey Probie, come here," McGee approached him with a certain amount of caution. "Looking good my man," Tony patted his stomach.

"No, Tony," McGee tried to talk him out of it.

"It's the perfect song Probie," Tony said as he was almost smiling. "Duh, duh duhduh duh…. Duh duh duhduh duh," he began.

Ziva glanced over at Gibbs who was now standing up. "Has anyone got a spare case?!" He asked. "Anybody? Anything?"

"Duh, duh duhduh duh… We ain't got a barrel of money. We maybe ragged and funny. But we're travelling along, singing our song side by side," Tony begun singing.

"Through all kinds of weather, what if the sky should fall. As long as we're together, it doesn't matter, doesn't matter at all," McGee just couldn't help himself. He had to join in with the music.

"When they've all had their quarrels and parted, we'll be the same as we started… Just travelling along, singing this song side by…" Tony sung.

Before Tony could react, Ziva had moved right next to him and held the letter opener to his throat. "Side," she said. "You guys are not the only ones to see Hudson Hawk am I right?" She added.

"Right," Tony's adam's apple rubbed against the blade as he swallowed. "I'll shut up now."

"Wise move Tony," Ziva said.

"I've got a present for you Zee-Vah," Tony said once she sat down. He placed a long rectangular paper on her desk.

"A bumper sticker?" Ziva asked as she read it, "How's my driving? 1800-We're gonna fucking die!" She screwed the bumper sticker up and tossed it in the bin.

* * *

**_A/N: Ok, this chapter is dedicated to Hudson Hawk, a really good action parody._**

**_Next Chapter: 4Ps: Paper Planes & Pity Pitt  
Preview: They get ORDERED to do their physical and get checked up_**


End file.
